


No Rest for the Weary

by EchoResonance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoResonance/pseuds/EchoResonance
Summary: Let them sleep





	No Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> McHanzo Week Day one: Morning | Night

Hanzo woke to fingers carding through his hair. They were gentle, massaging his scalp and smoothing out any knots they found, and he gave a quiet hum of contentment. The touch paused and Hanzo’s warm pillow rumbled.

“Y’awake?” came a rough whisper.

“No,” Hanzo said, pressing closer and refusing to open his eyes.

Another low rumble answered him and the fingers resumed their task. Hanzo sighed and tightened his arms around his makeshift pillow, feeling warm skin twitch over a soft middle.

“Alright then,” the voice murmured. The pillow shifted and something pressed to the top of Hanzo’s head. “Go on an’ sleep. Reckon y’earned it.”

Hanzo snorted. He certainly had. His team had only just returned to Gibraltar late last night after a very long week of recon, scouting for Talon bases and looking into Vishkar’s more questionable dealings in their free time. Hana, for her part, had seemed fine, but that was because she quite often forwent sleep for the sake of her streaming, but Lena and Lucio had both been dragging their heels when it was all said and done. Ana and Hanzo had handled it fairly well at the time--they both could ignore their own state during a mission--but they had crashed hard once they were on the transport and their job was done. Genji had been  _ too _ okay, to the point of annoying the others with his energy, but when one was more machine than man that was to be expected.

When Angela had greeted the team as they unloaded, she’d taken one look at them and banned them from everywhere but the kitchens and their bedrooms. She even revoked their access to the training rooms, not that any of them had been of a mind to train at the time. After strict instructions from the good doctor to rest they all traipsed back to their quarters in silence, looking forward to proper sleep and, in Hanzo’s case, much needed company. He hadn’t been surprised to find Jesse in his room upon entering, nor that the man was awake despite the ungodly hour. No, the only thing that shocked him was the warmth that had swelled up in his chest at the sight of his ridiculous cowboy reading a battered old Western on his bed. Jesse had leapt to his feet immediately and pulled Hanzo into a crushing embrace, then proceeded to help the man prepare for bed. The last thing Hanzo remembered was Jesse curling around him, warm and solid.

“Missed ya,” Jesse mumbled against his crown, pulling him back to the present. “Don’t sleep right without ya.”

Hanzo breathed in the smell of cigars and spice, feeling something in him loosen pleasantly.

“I feel the same,” Hanzo said softly.

The hand in his hair stilled and withdrew. Before Hanzo could protest, however, Jesse was pulling him closer, cradling him to a broad chest and tucking him under his chin. Hanzo let it happen, too tired to be concerned with being held like he was something insurmountably delicate. He had held Jesse in much the same way.

“Means a lot t’here ya say that,” Jesse said.

Hanzo didn’t answer. Heavy, warm nothingness was already tugging at his consciousness again, and far be it from him to resist its call.

They didn’t say  _ I love you  _ then. They didn’t need to. It was there in that little room, in Jesse’s hand in Hanzo’s hair and Hanzo’s nose against his chest. It hung heavy over the prosthetics neither of them removed as often as they should, the trust in each other that accompanied such willing vulnerability. That two scarred, untrusting men could sleep so easily in each other’s presence said far more than any combination of words ever would.

 


End file.
